


You can take the boy out of New Jersey...

by Starsfordreams



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Batfam reunion, Jason has a bad New Jersey accent, Jason has amneisia, Mentioned Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfordreams/pseuds/Starsfordreams
Summary: Jason Todd died a long time ago, his family knows this, but boy does that Red Hood have a familiar accent...





	You can take the boy out of New Jersey...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on a conversation my friends (@slightlyquestionablecush-ing and @girl-with-sweatshirts on Tumblr) had after realizing Jason would totally speak with a Jersey accent and that's how the Batfam would be able to recognize him. It was too funny not to write up.

Dick ducked out of the way of another bullet that the man in the red Hood had sent his way. The dude was a good shot, Dick had to give him that. Though, he should have expected that from the League of Assassins. From the little information Bruce had given him, Dick had managed to figure out that Bruce had been keeping an eye on the League, since they seemed to be up to something. He had found out that they were going to be meeting in a warehouse on the edge of the city and had brought his sons with him to help stake out, just in case something went wrong. Dick and his brothers had hidden in various places around the warehouse, while Bruce stayed in the Batmobile a block away to monitor the recording equipment. Red Hood down there had been the first one to show up, apparently to check and make sure the place was secure. Weirdly, none of them knew who this guy was, not even Damian. Red Hood had managed to spot Dick hiding on the roof through the skylight, almost like he had known exactly what to look for, which had prompted him to start shooting and the bats to drop in and start fighting.

Another gunshot sounded through the warehouse, then the sound of glass breaking, which meant that Red Hood had missed whichever Robin he had been aiming at. Good. By Dick’s count, that would be the last bullet in Red Hood’s magazines. He dropped from the rafters, pulling out his escrima sticks in case the guy decided to keep fighting without the guns. Damian was in a corner, pulling out his katana, while Tim remained up in the rafters, ready to drop in if Dick needed him. Red Hood spun to face Dick, pointing his gun and pulling the trigger. There was a clicking sound, indicating that he was out of bullets just like Dick thought.

“Oh, un-fucking-believable,” he shouted at his gun. Dick froze. There was only one person who had that stupid accent. But he was dead. Like, Dick-attended-his-funeral-definitely-legally dead.

“Nightwing, why aren’t you attacking? He’s vulnerable!” shouted Damian from his corner.

“In-fucking-credible,” continued Red Hood. That settled it. No one else cussed like that.

Dick couldn’t keep the smile off his face or out of his voice as he shouted over his com, “Bruce! It’s Jason!” Somehow, his little brother was back. Stranger things had happened.

“Wait, Jason as in dead Jason? The guy whose uniform is on display in the Cave?” asked a very confused Tim. Dick ignored him.

“Jay! Jay, it’s me! It’s Dickie! We missed you! Where did you go? You had a great funeral, we all cried! Like a lot!”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” responded the Red Hood.

“Father, I believe Nightwing is suffering from head trauma,” Damian said through the comm. Strangely, there had been no response from Batman. 

That is, until the Batmoblie burst through the doors. The trunk popped open, Batman jumped out of the driver’s seat, shouted “Boys, get in the car,” then lunged for the Red Hood. Batman grabbed the surprised convict around the middle and unceremoniously tossed him in the trunk and closed the top. Dick jumped into the passenger seat, laughing the whole way. Tim dropped down next to Damian, and the two of them stared at the other two. Muffled shouting and kicking could be heard from the trunk.

“What the hell is going on?” asked Tim.

“Get in and I’ll explain at home,” said Bruce. Tim could see that he wasn’t going to get any immediate answers, so he climbed into the back seat. Damian followed, with his phone pulled out. Bruce got in last, carefully backed the car out of the warehouse, and started on the way home.

“Bruce, the family is all back together!” said Dick. Bruce smiled.

“Yeah, it is.”

“LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” came from the trunk.

***

Jon’s phone buzzed with a text from Damian. It said ‘Father just threw a criminal in the back of the Batmoblie because Grayson said it was the dead Robin.’ A few minutes later, a Snapchat video of the backseat of the Batmobile came through. A muffled “LET ME THE FUCK OUT OF HERE” and a lot of banging around, probably from the person kicking and punching the trunk, was the sound, with the text ‘I think we’ve angered it’ in the center.

“Dad, what even goes on in Gotham?” Jon asked.

Superman sighed and stared at the wall behind the sink where he had been doing the dinner dishes. “I’ve learned it’s better not to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Want to talk/rant about superheros with me? @rageagainstthedyingofthestars on tumblr!


End file.
